Gill (Video Game)
Gill is an original character and later an antagonist who determinately appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gill's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was separated from his biological parents for some reason, and was adopted and raised by a couple named Randy and Patricia. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Nothing is known from how he and his parents survived two years of lifespan in the zombie apocalypse, other than the fact that he and his parents had been through north, possibly searching for the promised land of Wellington before deciding to go back to South, where they would stumble on the abandoned Howe's Hardware, and encounter Jane, Clementine, and Alvin Jr. afterwards (Determinant) "No Going Back" Gill and his family will appear if Clementine went with Jane. Clementine and Jane sees Gill's family walking towards the building. His parents, Randy and Patricia ask the girls for help, as they have been walking for week, they are out of food and are starving. Jane will remind Clementine that there is not much food left. Patricia will then beg the girls to let them in, saying they won't survive another night. It's at this point Clementine is given two options. In-Game Decision Clementine will have to choose to either invite the family inside or make them leave. Invite them inside ''(Unknown): Clementine will tell the family to come inside, in which Gill will be pleased and happy. They come in through the emergency exit. Clementine and Jane notice a gun in the back pocket of Randy's pants. Patricia introduces herself, thanking the girls for helping them and hugs Jane. Gill looks at Clementine and acknowledges her hat, in which she thanks him. The season then ends. '''Make them leave ''(Unknown)': Clementine will tell the family to leave. Randy will ask her if she's sure and what if his family was dangerous. Clementine will then pull out a gun at them, reminding them once more to leave. As Randy turns his back, the girls see a gun in the back pocket of his pants. Jane will thank Clementine for telling the family to leave. As the family is leaving, Gill will look at Clementine one last time before the season ends. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" While he doesn't physically appear in this episode, Jane will mention that the family had stolen supplies from them, regardless of whether or not Clementine had decided to let the family into Howe's Hardware. ''(Determinant) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gill has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Relationships Patricia Patricia is Gill's mother, apparently an adoptive one due to the obvious differences on their ethnicity, Patricia is shown to be very protective to her son, as evident as she constantly pleads for her life to both Jane and Clementine, and tells them the reason that they wont be surviving any much longer out there with the cold and the walkers. Meanwhile, on the other side of the matter, Gill is also shown to be very respectful towards his mother, as evident by when his mother tells him to be quiet after he comments on how big the Howe's Hardware building is when his parents are talking with both Jane and Clementine. Randy Gill is Randy's son, apparently an adoptive one due to the obvious differences on their ethnicity. Randy is shown to deeply care for Gill, shown as he keeps pleading to Clementine and Jane to let them into the building and to prove their worthiness. Although, it is also to be noted that it is unknown whether all the feelings he has shown towards Gill are true, as he could have pretended all of them just to let Jane and Clementine pity them and let them into Howe's. Clementine The two are seen interacting for only a brief moment and only if Clementine chooses to allow the family to enter Howe's. If she does so, Gill will compliment her hat, showing that he intends to be friendly towards her. If she instead denies the family entry into Howe's, the group will begin to walk away, but Gill will stop and turn to look at Clementine. Later on Gill will either betray or get revenge on Clementine by stealing supplies from her. Jane If Clem make them leave Jane will thank Clem thinking she couldn't do it because of Gill. If Clem doesn't make a choice Jane will look at Gill and invite them. Later on, Gill will either betray or get revenge on Jane by stealing supplies from her. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"No Going Back" (Determinant) Trivia *Gill and his family are the second Video Game characters whose appearance is completely determinant, along with Edith. **Andre Mitchell is the joint first character. **Vanessa and Donna are the joint third characters. **This scavenger and this unnamed woman are the joint fourth characters. *Gill shares the same character model as Duck. *Gill is the youngest antagonist in the Video Game. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:NPC Category:Children Category:Unknown Category:Antagonists Category:Adoptees Category:Howe's Hardware